


Wishes

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a moment of time in Jim and Blair's life.  There is no explanation; it just is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

Jim stared out the window at Simon's large backyard. He smiled at the antics of his friends' newly adopted daughter, Kristen. The preschooler was chasing Rafe's collie around the bright pink swing set, a welcome gift from Joel and H. Rafe stood nearby, talking with his stepson, Darryl, his vigilant gaze following his daughter as she turned to run, giggling, from the dog. 

"It's a sin that someone that small can have so much energy." Simon came to stand beside Jim, his hand gripping the younger man's shoulder. 

Jim nodded. "I can tell right now that she is going to be hell on wheels." 

The police captain chuckled. "Amen, brother." 

The two men stood for several seconds, watching the petite blonde dynamo challenge her new brother to a 'touch the sky' swinging contest. Jim lifted his beer bottle to his mouth and found his gaze captured by the afternoon sun's light as it glinted off his wedding band. He stared at the circle of gold, his heart shattering once more under the onslaught of pain. Lowering his head, he listened for the familiar heartbeat and found only an echo of silence. 

"It will get better, Jim." Simon pulled his friend into his arms. "I know it's hard to believe that right now, but it is true." 

Jim stole a moment of solace in the big man's embrace and then pulled away. "Time heals all wounds. Is that what you're trying to say, Simon?" 

The black man nodded. "When I lost..." A whirlwind of laughter collided with Simon ,and he broke off his sentence to lean down and scoop up his daughter. 

"Sunshine!" Simon tossed the small girl in the air and catching her by the waist, blew a raspberry on her tummy. 

"Poppyyyyyy!" 

Rafe slipped his arms around Simon's waist and smiled at Jim, his hazel eyes bright with happiness. "Thanksgiving dinner is served, gentlemen." 

The slender detective tilted his head forward to receive his daughter's messy kiss of love. "And if you two intend to eat some of my world famous stuffing, you better get a move on it. Darryl is already at the table, doing his best to fill that hollow leg of his." 

"How 'bout we clean you up, Missy?" Simon rubbed noses with Kristen. 

Rafe watched as Simon carried his daughter toward the kitchen. Jim brushed by him and he touched the detective's arm. When Jim turned around, Rafe rubbed his hand across his friend's back. "I'm glad you're here celebrating with us, Jim." 

The Sentinel looked away, hiding the raw emotions he could no longer disguise. "I appreciate all that you and Simon have done for me. The last nine months..." Jim choked. 

"Have been hell." Rafe finished the sentence. "I can't even begin to understand the pain you're feeling. Blair was our friend, too, and we're still having trouble with his..." 

"Daddy! Poppy says come now, now, now. We 'ungry." 

Rafe shared a look of sadness with Jim as he gripped the back of the man's neck and pulled him into a brief hug. "We're here for you, Jim," he whispered. 

Releasing the detective, he caught his daughter up in his arms and smiled at her. "Ready to eat?" 

The curly blonde haired child giggled and chanted, "Turkey, turkey, turkey." 

"I guess that's a _yes_." Rafe glanced one last time at his silent friend before carrying his daughter to the dining room. "Jim?" 

The older man sighed and nodded his head. "Better go rescue that bird from Simon. If I remember right, his carving skills leave a lot to be desired." 

+++++++ 

Simon unbuckled his belt and leaned back in his chair. "Delicious, Tiger. Absolutely delicious." Lifting his dessert plate, he asked, "Can I have another piece of pecan pie?" 

Rafe chuckled. "What you can _have_ is the privilege of doing the dishes." He ignored his mate's protesting groan. "Keep that up and no more dessert, period. Food or _otherwise_." 

Simon jumped out of his chair. "Time's a wasting. Gather up those dirty plates, Darryl." 

Rafe laughed. A hand tugging on his arm distracted the dark haired detective. He glanced down and found his daughter waving the meal's prized possession. 

"It's time, isn't it?" A head full of sunshine curls nodded. Rafe asked, "Who do you want to pull the wishbone with, Sweetheart?" 

Kristen wrinkled her nose as she examined each man in the room. Her violet eyes focused on the silent Sentinel sitting opposite her. "Uncle Jim." 

She stared at the older man and announced in her most serious voice, "If you get the big end, you get one wish. If _I_ get the big end, _I_ get three wishes." 

Jim leaned forward and smiled at the precocious child. "Why do you get three wishes and I only get one?" 

"Cause the Turkey Genie said I was pretty and cause I was pretty, I get three wishes." 

Rafe rolled his eyes, knowing full well who the Turkey Genie was. 

Jim grinned and reaching out his hand, took hold of his end of the wishbone. "God save us from four year olds." 

Simon laughed and watched his daughter wrestle the wishbone with his best friend. A sudden loss of footing and Kristen tumbled back in her chair, the short end clutched in her hand. All three men gasped and waited for the thunderstorm of tears to start. The child looked at her piece of the wishbone and then got to her knees and leaning across the table, examined Jim's piece. Several seconds later, Kristen puffed her bangs out of her eyes and declared Jim the winner. 

"You got the big end and you gotta make a wish now, Uncle Jim." 

The older man felt a familiar ache in his chest and closing his eyes, offered his wish silently. A small hand tapped his and Jim found Kristen watching him intently. 

"Did you get your wish, Uncle Jim?" 

The Sentinel glanced at the empty seat beside him and shook his head, his eyes burning with unshed tears. 

Kristen clutched his hand and with the utmost confidence, known only to four year olds, announced, "You will. I know you will." 

Jim scraped back his chair and escaped outside. Leaning against an ancient oak, the detective allowed the tears to fall, pleading with his heart to let go of the pain. In the distance he heard a phone ringing but tuned out the noise. 

A gentle touch pulled him away from his grief. Looking up, he saw Simon standing beside him. 

"Jim, it's Blair. He wants to know if he can come home?" 

* * *

End

[You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
